Rivaille Is My Husband
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "-Karena hanya Eren yang mampu bertahan di sisiku" / "-Kalau itu aku, aku tidak akan pergi ke Amerika-" / "Kenapa Levi-nii, menikah dengan Eren ?-" / Riren slight RiPetra / Yaoi / R&R...


**Rivaille Is My Husband**

**.**

**.**

**SnK milik Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**.**

**Alur kecepetan, banyak typo, ooc, ejaan gak sesuai eyd, dll…**

**.**

**RiRen slight Ripetra**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan. Ya sudah tiga bulan Eren Jeager dan Rivaille mengikat janji sehidup-semati. Tiga bulan mereka jalani sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang begitu harmonis. Eren senang karena akhirnya ia dilamar oleh kekasihnya setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan tingginya. Eren dan Rivaille masih mendiami mansion mewah milik keluarga Rivaille karena Hanji – ibu Rivaille – enggan melepas anak dan menantunya. Eren sih tentunya senang-senang saja karena ia sudah klop dengan Hanji dalam berbagai hal, walau status mereka menantu dan mertua tapi mereka kompak layaknya seorang teman. Rivaille sendiri risih sebenarnya membiarkan Eren-nya lama-lama dekat dengan Hanji karena Rivaille tahu kalau Hanji itu seorang ilmuan yang gila akan hal-hal aneh yang dibuatnya dan sasaran percobaannya selalu Eren, ya karena Eren juga yang terlalu polos. Pernah sekali Hanji mencoba penemuannya yang berefek Eren yang semalaman minta main 'kuda-kudan' sama Rivaille, Rivaille sih senang aja karena Eren-nya saat itu begitu bersemangat diatas ranjang tapi tetap saja Rivaille tidak rela, panda beriris hijaunya menjadi kelinci percobaan Hanji.

Pagi-pagi sekali Eren sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rivaille dan Hanji, sandwich daging menjadi menu pilihan Eren untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Tepat pukul 8 pagi, Rivaille sudah datang ke ruang makan dan disusul oleh Hanji setelahnya. Eren tentunya dengan senang hati melayani sang suami untuk sarapan. Walau Eren adalah seorang pria, namun Eren cukup handal untuk urusan rumah tangga karena sudah terbiasa mengurus apapun sendiri sejak ia berkuliah di Tokyo dan jauh dari keluarganya yang tinggal di Jerman. Itu pula yang menjadi kelebihan Eren dimata seorang Rivaille yang maniak kebersihan.

"Ah iya Eren, aku lupa menyampaikan kalau siang ini kita akan kedatangan tamu lho."

"Tamu ? siapa Hanji-san ?"

"Petra Ral."

_**Uhuk….Uhuk…Uhuk…**_

Mendadak Rivaille tersedak makanan yang dikunyahnya dan Eren dengan sigap memberikan Rivaille segelas air putih sembari menepuk punggung Rivaille. "Hati-hati mengunyahnya, Rivaille." Nasehat Eren pada Rivaille.

"Untuk apa Petra kesini ?" Kini Rivaille menatap Hanji dengan tajam, mengaikan tatapan bingung yang dipancarkan dari iris zambrud Eren.

"Berkunjung, Rivaille."

"A-ano…" Baik Rivaille maupun Hanji kini menatap Eren.

"Siapa itu Petra Ral ?" Tanya Eren yang kini menatap dua orang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Petra itu anak dari sahabatku, Eren. Petra dulunya tinggal bersama kami saat Rivaille dan Petra masih sama-sama duduk dibangku SMP, tapi Petra saat masuk SMA pindah ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya disana."

"Oh."

"Iya Eren dulu Rivaille dan Petra sangat dekat sekali, banyak yang mengira mereka akan menjalin hubungan dan sampai menikah lho."

"Eh?" Eren terkejut dengan kata-kata yang Hanji baru saja katakan. Rivaille memberikan deathglare mematikan pada Hanji. Hanji menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan –Maaf, aku keceplosan-.

"Ah itu tapi dulu lho Eren." Lanjut Hanji.

_**Ting…Nong….**_

"Ah sepertinya itu Petra sudah datang, cepat juga ya hehehe." Hanji pun bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah mansion itu untuk menyambut tamu yang datang. Eren masih duduk terdiam menatap kosong makanan didepannya, moodnya untuk makan sudah hilang entah kemana. "Ayo kita susul Hanji, Eren." Rivaille pun menggenggam tangan Eren dan menuntunya menyusul Hanji.

"Levi-nii." Seorang wanita bersurai coklat sebahu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Rivaille dan tentunya genggaman Rivaille pada tangan Eren terlepas. Wanita itu kini tengah asik memeluk Rivaille dan-

**CHU**

- Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan Rivaille. Eren pun mundur selangkah dan benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian didepannya.

"Ahahaha… Petra, sini kenalkan Eren pasangan hidup Rivaille." Hanji pun menarik tangan Petra dan Petra pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Rivaille.

"Hai Eren, kenalkan namaku Petra Ral." Wanita bersurai coklat ity ternyata adalah Petra dan kini Petra mengulurkan tangannya pada Eren.

"Ah iya, kenalkan namauku, Eren Jegaer." Eren pun menyambut uluran tangan Petra.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke ruang keluarga saja." Ajak Hanji.

"Oke." Seru Petra dan kini menggandeng tangan Rivaille dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang keluarga. Eren menghela nafas untuk menenagkan dirinya karena pagi hari saja sudah mendapatkan banyak kejutan. Hanji tentunya paham apa yang dirasakan oleh Eren, Hanji pun menggandeng Eren dan mengajaknya menuju ruang keluarga.

Eren tentunya tahu tata krama sebagai tuan rumah, ia tentunya akan menghidangkan minuman dan makanan untuk tamunya. Eren pun menyajikan empat buah teh hangat dan beberapa kue kering. Usai menyajikan makanan dan minuman Eren hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya karena ia benar-benar di abaikan. Petra asik mengobrol dengan Rivaille dan Hanji, Eren sama sekali tidak paham dengan obrolan ketiga orang didepannya hanya bisa memasang senyuman untuk menutupi rasa betenya.

.

.

Eren membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur setelah berendam air hangat selama 20 menit. Setelah makan malam Eren langsung buru-buru ke kamar karena panas kalau terus-terusan lihat Petra yang manja-manjaan sama Rivaille terus.

**Cklek.** Pintu kamar terbuka dan Rivaille masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Eren yang sudah berbaring diatas kasur, namun saat iris mereka bertatapan Eren malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan juga memutar tubuhnya menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan Rivaille.

"Jangan menjadikan Petra musuh untuk kau cemburui, Eren."

Eren mendengus kesal dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa menjawab kata-kata Rivaille.

"Petra itu satu tahun lebih muda darimu, jadi perlakukanlah dia layaknya sebagai adikmu. Kau dengar itu, Eren."

Kembali tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Eren.

.

.

Seperti biasanya Eren bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, namun saat Eren sampai didapur ia sudah mencium bau makanan dan Eren pun sedikit berlari kecil untuk memastikan siapa yang memasak.

"Hai, Eren sudah bangun ya. Ohayou." Sapa Petra.

"Ohayou. Ano, kau sedang apa Petra ?"

"Memasak, aku sedang membuat omlet untuk Levi-nii. Levi-nii, sangat suka omlet untuk menu sarapannya."

"Sini biar aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rivaille, biasanya pun aku yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rivaille." Eren merebut spatula yang tengah dipegang oleh Petra.

"Aawww.." Karena Eren mendadak menarik spatula yang ada ditangan Petra, tangan Petra terkena cipratan minyak dari spatula yang ditarik paksa oleh Eren.

"Jangan bersikap seperti bocah, Eren. Dewasalah, sudah aku ingatkan bukan kalau kau harus memperlakukan Petra layaknya adikmu, bukan malah mencelakainya."

"Eh, tapi Levi-nii-"

"Tidak perlu membela Eren, Petra. Ayo aku obati tanganmu itu."

Rivaille membawa Petra pergi dari dapur. Eren pun meneteskan air matanya setelahnya, belum pernah Rivaille berkata sedingin itu padanya. Tidak mau terlihat lemah, Eren pun melanjutkan masakan Petra untuk menghidangkan sarapan pagi mereka.

Usai menyiapkan sarapan, Eren tidak pamit pada Rivaille karena ia sudah kesiangan dan bergegas pargi karena sudah janji untuk menjemput Mikasa dibandara. Mikasa Jeager, kakak perempaun Eren yang datang ke Tokyo untuk ikut memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Armin Arlet sahabatnya yang juga sahabat Mikasa yang hari ini berulang tahun. Eren pun mengendarai Ford Focusnya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena ia tidak enak kalau membuat Mikasa menunggu terlalu lama di bandara.

.

.

Rivaille dan Petra memasuki ruang makan dan melihat sarapan mereka sudah tertata rapih diatas meja namun tidak ada Eren diruangan itu. Rivaille dan Petra pun memakan sarapan mereka berdua, karena Hanji kemarin malam sudah pergi ke luar negeri karena sudah janjian untuk berlibur bersama teman-temannya.

Rivaille tentunya merasa ada yang kurang disarapannya pagi ini karena biasanya ada Eren yang bawel menanyakan ini dan itu untuk dimakanannya. Rivaille juga menyesal karena sudah membentak Eren pagi tadi karena masalah kecil.

"Levi-nii, apa hari ini ada acara ?"

"Tidak, ada apa ?"

"Mau menemani aku berkeliling Tokyo ?"

"Baiklah."

.

.

Eren tenang karena ia sampai sebelum pesawat Mikasa landing. Ia tidak mau Mikasa berceramah padanya kalau-kalau ia telat menjemput, terlebih sehabis itu mereka harus membeli cake untuk Armin. Sembari menunggu Mikasa, Eren mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Rivaille. Usai mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya, Eren memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dan memasuki supermarket untuk membeli beberapa roti untuk sarapannya.

.

.

Rivaille dan Petra kini sudah duduk bersama didalam Lexus hitam milik Rivaille, Rivaille sudah menyanggupi untuk menemani Petra berkeliling Tokyo hari ini. Petra sendiri terlihat senang karena bisa berkeliling dengan orang yang dirindukannya.

**Drrrt….Drrrt….Drrrrt….**

Rivaille mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada disakunya dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**From : My Little Panda**

**Pesan : Rivaille, jangan lupa jam 1 nanti kita bertemu di taman dekat apartement Armin ya. Aku sedang menjemput Mikasa, dan maaf tidak sempat izin tadi pagi karena aku kesiangan hehehe… love ya…**

Rivaille menghela nafasnya karena ia lupa kalau ia sudah ada janji pada Eren untuk ikut serta dalam pesta kejutan untuk Armin, sahabat Eren. Rivaille juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Petra yang kini tengah duduk disebelahnya, Rivaille pun mengetik balasan pesan untuk Eren.

.

.

"Eren."

"Mikasa."

Mikasa memeluk adiknya yang sangat ia rindukan. Sejak Eren, memutuskan kuliah di Tokyo Mikasa harus berpisah dari Eren dan bertemu hanya saat Eren sedang berlibur dan pulang ke Jerman atau dirinya yang mengunjungi Eren di Tokyo. Apalagi setelah Eren menikah dan kembali memutuskan untuk menetap di Tokyo, Mikasa harus rela benar-benar berpisah dari Eren-nya. Saat Eren menelfon dan mengajaknya untuk membuat kejutan untuk Armin tentunya Mikasa setuju untuk ikut dalam rencana Eren karena kebetulan ia tengah ada waktu luang walau hanya satu hari saja namun itu cukup untuk setidaknya melepas rindu pada Eren.

"Kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Jerman malam ini juga, Mikasa ?"

"Iya, maaf Eren karena aku tidak dapat lama mengunjungimu."

"Tidak apa kok, nanti kalau Rivaille sedang luang, aku akan berkunjung ke rumah."

"Baiklah Eren dan dimana Rivaille ?"

"Rivaille masih dirumah mungkin, aku tadi terburu-buru pergi karena aku kesiangan hehehe."

"Dasar kau ini Eren."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita cari cake dulu untuk Armin, nanti Sasha dan yang lainnya juga ikut lho buat kejutan untuk Armin."

"Ya, baiklah."

**Drrt…Drrrt….Drrrt…**

Eren mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum saat melihat nama Rivaille terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Eren pun segera membaca pesan dari Rivaille.

**From : My Love Rivaille**

**Pesan : Maaf Eren, aku tidak bisa ikut memberi kejutan untuk Armin. Aku sedang menemani Petra berkeliling Tokyo. Sampaikan salamku pada Armin dan Mikasa. **

Eren hanya tersenyum pahit saat membaca pesan dari Rivaille. Eren tidak membalas pesan itu dan menyusul Mikasa yang sudah berjalan mendahulinya.

.

.

Rivaille sama sekali tidak fokus menemani Petra berkeliling Tokyo karena ia masih memikirkan Eren yang sudah pasti kecewa padanya. Rivaille tahu kalau harusnya ia mendahulukan Eren karena Eren sudah memintanya untuk membantunya memberi kejutan untuk Armin sejak seminggu yang lalu, namun tentu saja ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Petra.

.

.

Eren bersyukur kalau Jean mau mengantarkan Mikasa ke bandara karena Erens sudah lelah seharian ini setelah memberi kejutan untuk Armin dan mengadakan pesta kecil di apartement Armin, namun yang membuatnya lelah bukan hal itu melainkan pikirannya tentang Rivaille dan Petra.

Eren sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi, dan memasuki rumah. Sebelum ke kamar, Eren memutuskan untuk meminum jus dan duduk menenagkan diri sebelum bertemu dengan Rivaille dikamar nanti.

"Lho, Eren sudah pulang ?"

Eren hanya tersenyum seadanya menanggapi sapaan Petra. Petra pun duduk disebelah Eren yang sedang menikmati jusnya.

"Ne, Eren hari ini aku dan Levi-nii jalan-jalan dan terakhir kita nonton filmnya berjudul First Kiss. Ne, Eren siapa Fisrt Kiss-mu ?"

**Uhuk…Uhuk…Uhukk.. **

Eren tersedak jusnya dan kini wajah Eren memerah karena pertanyaan Petra. "R-Rivaille, First Kiss-ku."

"Benarkah ?"

"Iya. Kalau kau Petra ?"

"Tentu saja Levi-nii, dia itu good kisser ya Eren hehehe." Setelah menjawab Petra meninggalkan Eren untuk mengambil minum didapur. Eren sendiri tengah puncak-puncaknya kesal karena kalau ciuman pertama Petra adalah Rivaille berarti Rivaille pun pasti sama karena mereka bersama saat masih duduk dibangku SMP.

Eren masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Rivaille yang tengah membaca buku. Tanpa menegur, Eren masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mendinginkan kepala. Rivaille, jelas memandang bingung Eren yang sama sekali tidak menegurnya, ngambek ya sepertinya Eren tengah ngambek.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian Eren langsung tidur disebelah Rivaille tanpa menengur Rivaille sama sekali.

"Bagaimana pestanya Eren dan apa Mikasa sudah kembali ke Jerman ?" Tanya Rivaille membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku lelah Rivaille dan aku ingin langsung tidur." Balas Eren sembari menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oyasumi, Eren."

"Hmn." Balas Eren singkat. Jujur saja Rivaille tidak suka kalau diabaikan oleh Eren-nya tapi kali ini memang kesalahan ada padanya.

.

.

Kegiatan pagi Eren bukan hanya membuat sarapan lagi tapi Eren juga tengah memeriksa mobilnya yang semalam sempat beberapa kali mati, mungkin Eren harus memasukan mobil kesayangannya itu ke bengkel siang ini. ah mungkin ia harus minta ditemani oleh Rivaille ke bengkel nanti. Eren pun berniat menemui Rivaille yang harusnya ada dikamar tengah membaca buku.

"Riva-" Eren menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Petra berada diatas kasurnya dengan Rivaille sedang tertawa membaca sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Petra ?"

"Hai Eren."

"Sedang apa disini ?"

"Menunggu Levi-nii yang ada dikamar mandi, aku berencana untuk pergi dengan Levi-nii lagi siang ini Eren."

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu diluar ? tidak sopan masuk ke kamar orang lain seenaknya."

"Kamar orang lain? Ini kamar Levi-nii, dan Levi-nii bukan orang lain untukku, Eren."

"TETAP SAJA TIDAK SOPAN KALAU MASUK KE KAMAR ORANG LAIN SEMABRANGAN, TERLEBIH RIVAILLE SUDAH MENIKAH DAN KALIAN BERDUAAN DIKAMARKU DAN RIVAILLE, APA ITU MENURUTMU SOPAN?" Bentak Eren pada Petra.

"Hiks…Hiks… E-er-"

"Apa-apaan kau Eren membentak Petra ? Apa kau sudah tuli dan tidak mendengar ucapanku, huh ? Petra itu sama dengan adikmu dan mana tata kramamu, bocah sialan."

Petra pun berlari pergi meninggalkan kamar Rivaille dan juga Eren. Rivaille tentunya mengejar Petra yang berlari.

"Petra."

"L-levi-nii…hiks…hiks…"

"Maaf."

"Levi-nii tidak perlu meminta maaf karena Levi-nii tidak salah."

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi."

"Iya. Levi-nii, boleh aku bertanya ?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa Levi-nii menikahi Eren ? Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar Levi-nii akan menikah. Walau aku pindah ke Amerika, aku selalu memirkan Levi-ni saja. Aku menyukai Levi-nii, sangat menyukai Levi-nii."

"Kalau kau menyukai Rivaille, harusnya kau tidak perlu pergi ke Amerika. Bagaimana bisa kau berpisah dengan orang yang kau sukai bertahun-tahun. Kalau itu aku, aku tidak akan pergi ke Amerika, aku akan memilih untuk tetap disisi Rivaille. Sehari saja tidak bertemu Rivaille, membuatku hampir gila. Aku benci hari senin sampai jumat karena aku tidak bisa bertemu Rivaille dan rasanya menyesakkan, kau pasti lebih tahu bagaimana rasanya, Petra."

"Itu perasaanmu Eren, aku bertanya perasaan Levi-nii, bukan kau."

"P-perasaan R-Rivaille ?" Eren menatap Rivaille yang masih diam. Eren kalah, ia menangis didepan Rivaille dan juga Petra. Eren pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Petra dan Rivaille.

"Hal itu, hal itu yang aku sukai dari Eren. Aku suka Eren ketika ia cemburu dan menyampaikan semua perasaannya begitu terbuka. Aku memilih Eren untuk menjadi pendampingku, karena hanya Eren yang bertahan disisiku."

"L-Levi-nii ?"

"Kau harus bisa menemukan sosok yang siap menemanimu sampai kapanmu, Petra." Usai mengatakan itu, Rivaille pergi meninggalkan Petra dan menyusul Eren.

Eren duduk dengan mamasukan kedua kakinya kedalam kolam renang. Ia mengayunkan kakinya yang berada didalam air dan memandangi ombak yang tercipta karena gerakan kakinya.

"Eren." Eren menengok sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memainkan kembali air dikakinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

"Rivaille, apa kau akan meninggalkanku ?"

"Heh?"

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku dan kembali bersama Petra ?"

"Kau bicara apa, bocah ?" Rivaille mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Eren.

"Rivaille, akan meninggalkanku kan ?" Eren kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Bodoh. Pemikiran darimana itu ?"

"Aku takut kalau Rivaille meninggalkanku."

"Aku lebih takut kalau kau yang meninggalkanku, Eren. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu Eren, sangat mencintai Eren."

"Rivaille..hiks…hiks…" Eren memeluk Rivaille seerat mungkin. Rivaille membalas pelukan Eren dan mengelus punggung Eren untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku juga sangat, sangat mencintai Rivaille."

**Cup.** Rivaille mencium Eren dengan lembut untuk menyapaikan rasa cintanya pada si little pandanya. Perasaan Eren yang beberapa hari ini galau, semua terangkat dan kini ia sudah tenang karena ia percaya kalau Rivaille mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Eren, mau main kuda-kudaan sekarang ?" Tanya Rivaille setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Eh? R-Rivaille… mesum…."

**-END-**

**Ne, bagaimana Reader-san ? hehehehe**

**Maaf kalau disini Petra sangat-sangat ooc, bahkan sepertinya chara yang lainnya juga ooc yah hehehehe…**

**Nah, ditunggu Review-annya yah Reader-san **

**Sankyu **


End file.
